A Pegasus injures its wing/Knock Out's near scare experience
This is the Scene where a Pegasus injures its wing and Knock Out's near scare experience in The Haunted Nixel Castle. see two Pegasi pulling Princess Celestia's royal coach. Inside, the Autobots and Decepticons are watching a horror film. In it, a young girl is being chased by a vampire Bumblebee: Argh! Starscream: Oh, stop screaming, will you? Bumblebee: I can't! It's too scary! Optimus Prime: Bumblebee, it's just a film! Knock Out: Oh, I am gonna get nightmares after this! vampire on the screen bears its fangs, making Bumblebee scream Bumblebee: ARGH!!!!! Starscream: I thought I asked you to screaming! Ugh! No wonder you're so scared of horror movies! a Pegasus hits a cliff face and injures its wing Starscream: What was that?! all jolt as the coach hits the cliff face. Knock Out falls into a chest Autobots and Decepticons: Knock Out! the chest, Knock Out gasps in fear Knock Out: Help! Help! Get me outta here! I'm claustrophobic! Starscream: Oh no. Autobots and Decepticons manage to open the chest just in time for Knock Out to get out Knock Out: sighs Thanks, guys. I thought I was going to be buried alive. Starscream: Don't worry, you'll be fine. Knock Out: No. I meant that the experience reminded me of when I was abandoned in a Decepticon Mine. Optimus: Oh my, You look scared. Knock Out: I know. Maybe we should ask Celestia what that noise was. Optimus: Good idea. walks outside and turns to Celestia Celestia: Hello there. Ratchet: Your highness, I must ask you this. Do you know what that noise was? Celestia: sighs One of my Pegasi has injured its wing. It hit a rockface. That's what the noise was. And since Nurse Redheart can't get here until the next morning, we will be sleeping in a Spooky Castle-like motel. Ratchet: Scary. Celestia: It may look scary, but its actually a really nice place. Ratchet: Okay. soon arrive at the motel Optimus: We made it. Celestia is asleep. The Autobots and Decepticons tip toe to the door Bumblebee: Okay, let's move. Optimus: Bots, what are you doing? Don't you know that places like this are easy to get seperated and left behind in? Ratchet: Relax, Prime. We were just going to explore. Optimus: Okay. and Optimus leave to gather the others, leaving Knock Out in the room with Celestia Knock Out: panics Hey! Hey! Wait up! Megatron: What is it now Knock Out? Optimus: Megatron, Knock Out is claustrophobic. He has been afraid to be alone ever since he was abandoned in that Decepticon Mine. Megatron: Oh my. Knock Out: Breakdown! He's not here! Megatron: What?! turns to see that Breakdown is not there Megatron: Breakdown? Bumblebee: I wonder where he went. Megatron: Maybe we should look for him. Knock Out: I'm scared. Bumblebee: Here, Knock Out. I'll walk beside you. Knock Out: Okay. Starscream screams Megatron: What was that?! Starscream: Look! to something on the floor Megatron: What is it?! all gasp in horror as they find that it is one of Breakdown's arms Megatron: That's one of Breakdown's arms! Optimus: Hmm. It must've fallen off. Megatron: We have to find him. arm suddenly starts to move Optimus: Look! It's saying something! arm points forward Optimus: It's moving forward! Arcee: Let's follow it. begin following the arm Megatron: Keep following. a trap door opens underneath Smokescreen and Soundwave and they fall Megatron: Smokescreen and Soundwave, Not them! look down into the hole Optimus: Smokescreen! Are you and Soundwave alright? Soundwave: Stasus: Fine! Optimus: Good. Smokescreen: We'll try to find a way out. Just keep looking for Breakdown. Optimus: Got it. trap door shuts Optimus: What the?! Smokescreen: Don't worry. We'll be fine. Optimus: Right. other Autobots and Decpeticons leave Soundwave and Smokescreen on their own Optimus: Let's continue to try to find Breakdown. Megatron: Sure thing. and Soundwave try to find a way out Smokescreen: We must keep searching! above, the other Autobots and Decepticons find an old mine cart Optimus: Look! An old mine cart. Megatron: Let's go. Knock Out: on it Hah! What's a mine cart got to do with finding Breakdown? pushes too hard and the Mine cart rolls away, dragging Knock Out and Starscream with it. They soon disappear Optimus: Oops. bumps into Arcee and Airachnid and they fall through an air vent Megatron: D'oh! backs into Ultra Magnus. The Autobot falls on Dreadwing and they fall through an invisible wall Optimus: Oh, no! Megatron: Not again! bumps into Ratchet and Skyquake and they fall through the floor. Megatron turns, grabbing Bumblebee in the process. Bumblebee hits Wheeljack and they go through the ceiling, thus leaving Optimus and Megatron with Breakdown's arm Optimus: Okay, now we're feeling hard. arm points in the direction of Breakdown Megatron: Look! see Breakdown up ahead Breakdown: Hello. Optimus: Breakdown! Where did you go off to? We were worried sick about you. Breakdown: I decided to pull a prank on you guys. So, I took one of my arms off and programmed it to lead you to me. Optimus: Okay. head off to find the others. Meanwhile, Starscream is alone in a corridoor Starscream: Help me. Starscream hears lightning and turns around in fear. He walks backwards. The Autobots and Decpeticons back into each other and mistake each other for a ghost Starscream: It's just a thunder. Autobots and Decepticons back into each other Autobots and Decepticons: screaming GHOST!!!!!! in a pipe Optimus: Did you hear that? Megatron: It's the others. Optimus: Let's go. open a vent and find the Autobots and Decepticons running around and screaming Megatron: What's going on? below Optimus: Oh my. cowers against the wall in fear Smokescreen: Ghosts, everywhere! screams Optimus: Smokescreen? Knock Out: Help! Help! Ghost! Megatron: Knock Out? Starscream: screaming Optimus: Starscream? Breakdown: Alright! Alright! Everybody stop! Optimus: Enough is Enough! stops and stares at each other Starscream: Optimus? Smokescreen: Starscream? What are you doing here? Knock Out: He's with me. Optimus: Right. removes the fabric covering Knock Out Knock Out: Thank you. they hear footsteps Optimus: It's hearing. Knock Out: Look! Megatron: We should check it out. ghostly figure appears around the corner Optimus: Be careful. ghostly takes off his outfit, revealing him to be Skylynx and Darksteel Skylynx: Hey there, We're playing a prank. Everyone else: Skylynx? Darksteel? Darksteel: We're just having fun. Knock Out: Where were you two all this time? Darksteel: We were looking for you guys. Optimus: Really? Skylynx: And we also learned that ghosts get scared when you pretend to be one. Megatron: Wow. Darksteel: We know. Now come on, let's get back to Celestia. Megatron: Okay. arrive back in the room to find Celestia awake Celestia: So, how it go? Optimus: You knew about this the whole time? Megatron: But how? You were asleep. Celestia: I heard your footsteps. That's how I knew. Optimus: Yeah. next morning, Nurse Redheart arrives Optimus: Morning. Nurse Redheart: Hi. I'm here to bandage that Pegasus' wing. Megatron: Okay. Redheart bandages the Pegasus' wing Nurse Redheart: There, good as new. Pegasus: whinnies Megatron: Look! Here come more Pegasi. Optimus: It's all better. climbs into the coach Starscream: Who wants to watch that horror film again? Optimus: Okay. Bumblebee: NO!! Optimus: Why not? Bumblebee: laughs Just kidding. Optimus: Yep. Celestia: Let's go, guys. I don't wanna be late for my meeting with my sister and niece. Optimus: Oh. Coming, your highness. Megatron: Breakdown, don't forget your arm. Breakdown: Right. Out chuckles Knock Out: Well, looks like I've gotten over my claustrophobia. Optimus: Sure does. Smokescreen: to the camera BOO! Episode ends. As the credits roll, the song Thriller Night plays Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes